Christina Ross
Christina Ross is the mother to The Ross Family kids on the show Jessie, known as Luke, Zuri, Ravi, and Emma. She and her husband are similar to Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt, since they have adopted children of different ethnicities. She is an actress and supermodel and is married to a movie director, Morgan Ross. Personality She's like all mothers: wise, loving, and strict. She often gets annoyed at Jessie when she shows negativity, and makes fun of her, as seen in A Christmas Story. She has made a fortune trusting her instincts, as well as putting her name on everything. Sometimes she can be a slight airhead when in Gotcha Day, she tells Bertram to clean the air. Character History Season 1 In "New York, New Nanny", she met her children's new nanny. She and Emma talked about her upcoming science fair. In the next scene, she told Jessie she could nanny her kids. Later, she told Emma that she and Morgan couldn't make it to the science fair. Then, Jessie flew to the set she was working at to tell her how upset Emma was about it, and why she had to hire so many nannies. She and Morgan fire Jessie. She is, however, rehired her after she realized Jessie was right about everything. In "Zombie Tea Party 5", it was mentioned Bertram broke her and her husband's wedding china. In "Christmas Story", she and her husband get caught in a snow-storm, but they do make it home in time for Christmas. In "World Wide Web of Lies", she gets an early flight home to spend time with her family. She finds out about "Tattler Toddler" but believes the pictures were taken out of context. She later helps defeat Agatha by threatening to expose how bad she really is. Christina later appears cheering on for Ravi and Luke when they have a fight. In "Gotcha Day", she celebrates Zuri's Gotcha Day with the rest of The Ross Family. After Jessie reveals to Ravi that they thought he was going to be a baby, she comforted him. Season 2 In "Trashin' Fashion", she puts on a fashion show. She also reveals that Emma is Kitty Couture in disguise. Season 3 In "Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales", she appeared when Luke asked her about his birth mother for his report. Christina refuses, saying Luke is not ready to meet her yet, but at the end of the episode, she admits that the real reason she refused to tell him is that she is afraid that Luke will want to leave her and be with his real family. Luke assures her he will never do that and Christina finally shows him a letter containing all the information about his birth mother, including how he got his freckles. Season 4 In "Jessie Goes to Hollywood", she appeared to bid farewell to Jessie. She also commits to become a stay-at-home mom after Jessie left the penthouse to pursue her acting career in Hollywood. Appearances Season 1 *New York, New Nanny (First Appearance) *Zombie Tea Party 5 (Mentioned Only) *Christmas Story *Take the A-Train... I Think? (Mentioned Only) *The Kid Whisperer (Mentioned Only) *World Wide Web of Lies *Gotcha Day Season 2 *Trashin' Fashion *Quitting Cold Koala (Mentioned Only) *G.I Jessie (Mentioned Only) Season 3 *Caught Purple Handed (Mentioned Only) *Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales *The Rosses Get Real (Mentioned Only) *Morning Rush (Mentioned Only) Season 4 *Four Broke Kids (Mentioned Only) *Karate Kid-tastrophe (Mentioned Only) *Identity Thieves (Mentioned Only) *The Fear in Our Stars (Mentioned Only) *Jessie Goes to Hollywood (Last Appearance) Trivia *She is married to Morgan Ross. *She and her husband have adopted 3 kids: Ravi, Zuri, and Luke. Ravi was not adopted until August 2011, one month before the series premiered. *She and Morgan's only biological child at birth is Emma Ross. *She is an actress/supermodel. *She has the iPhone 2G. *She trusts Jessie and she is very protective of Jessie and thinks of her as a surrogate daughter. *She has the same name as her actress. *She could possibly be a vegan, but she most likely is not. *She gave birth to Emma prior to her 19th birthday. *Christina Moore is six years older than her character (born April 12, 1973), but does not have children. *The role of Christina was originally going to be a photographer named, "Pandora". *According to Zuri, they can fight in front of their parents because they "never come up for air long enough to notice". *Ravi and Emma think it's hard to tell whether she is upset or not since she got Botox. *She and Morgan wanted to keep Ravi's adoption secret until their deaths. *She once fired a nanny just for wearing plaid. *She appears in three more episodes than Morgan. She appears in seven while he appears in four. *She, her husband, and her children are parodies of the famous Jolie-Pitt family. Her character is a parody of Angelina Jolie. *She cares about her children and is shown to be protective of them. *She doesn't show much love to Jessie but she trusts Jessie *She met Morgan in the summer at Camp Kikiwaka. *She won Morgan's heart against her rival, Gladys. Gladys is the new owner of Camp Kikiwaka. *She appeared at least once in each season. *Christina is shown in only one episode of "Bunk'd" (Mother May I?). *Lou Hockhauser, Emma's best friend at Camp Kikiwaka, looks up to Christina as a role model. Gallery Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Ross Family Category:The Rosses